seeing in a new light
by Sahba
Summary: After a long, not surprisingly unsuccessful hunting trip, Arthur settles down for the night in hopes of at least a good night sleep. But things never go at it planned when Merlin is around! ( no slash )For my dear April29roses


Summary: After a long, not surprisingly unsuccessful hunting trip, Arthur settles down for the night in hopes of at least a good night sleep. But things never go at it planned when Merlin is around! ( no slash )

 _Author's note:_

 _For my dear April29roses_

 _ **Hi**_

 __ _ **It's my first Merlin story and my first fan fiction and I guess you can see English is not my first language or anything close to it! I wrote it long ago it was just one of the stories in my "no one will ever read it" notebook to the day I send it to my friend April and she read and kindly help me to make it better. People tell me I can't find real friendship on internet that this kind of friendships just hurt me but I think they never meet someone like her but they are right it hurts like hell when you can't help your friends like other people around them can just because you are far far away from them and you can't find a way to talk to them or see them know how they are .when all the doors are closed**_

 _ **I am not sure if anyone will ever read this fiction I post it because I feel helpless and miss her so much and this remind me of her and it's the only thing I can do .**_

 _ **This story has more shots but I am not sure if I will ever post them.**_

Arthur woke with a start when he heard something in the middle of night. It took him some time to remember where he was. They were on their way back to Camelot from a hunting trip. It was planned to take only a day and they weren't even that far from Camelot. _Arthur had_ just _wanted_ to escape the overbearing responsibilities of his station and enjoy the freedom of walking in forest with only _his servant_ at his side. Far from judging eyes of every one, _he could relax at last._ He did not expect the cold weather and snow storm that made them shelter in a cave for the night and the best part of the day. Merlin was being a girl as usual, nagging in his ear all the while. "I told you it would snow ", _he repeated_ every time he opened his _mouth_. The boy was finally asleep _and_ he found to his deep annoyance that Merlin has still taken it upon himself to wake him up with the chattering of his teeth in the cold, silent night.

The cave protected them from the snow storm but did little else. It was too dangerous to make a fire. Anyone could have seen it and they did not need the attention of bandits and besides the wood was too wet to catch fire. Wishing he had not woken up in the first place, he turned to his side, trying and failing to locate his skinny servant in darkness.

"Merlin." No response. " Hey, Merlin wake up!" Arthur spoke louder and there was not even a grunt as an answer. If it was not for the constant sound of the boy's chattering teeth, and knowing what a heavy sleeper Merlin was, he might have been worried.

He sat up with a groan and found Merlin just a step away, curled up on himself, with his face turned towards the ground like some kind of odd, skinny animal; his blanket kicked aside again. Sometimes he thought Merlin needs a nanny more than anything! He picked them up, mumbling as he pulled the blanket over him, only for it to be kicked aside again. "You can use it if you are cold, idiot," he muttered.

Merlin's bedroll was just too thin and Arthur _knew he_ would feel better if Merlin was next to him the next time he woke up."That way, I can break his neck without sitting up," Arthur thought to himself with a smirk. It wasn't hard to manhandle Merlin over to his warmer bedroll. Merlin just stirred a little, mumbling in his sleep. Arthur ignored it, sitting back on his bedroll next to his servant. He tucked their blankets tighter around them. "Oh shut up, I'm saving you from dying in your sleep," Arthur said out loud

"No, Arthur won't find it there." Merlin mumbled, rolling his eyes, as Arthur lay down under the blankets.

"So a sleep talker too, huh, Merlin," Arthur said fondly. Sensing the source of heat Merlin turned towards him.

"It's not like he will ever find the mace he was trying to kill me with there!"

Amazed, Arthur looked down at Merlin, who was smiling cheekily to himself. Here he had been searching for that missing mace like crazy and his servant was hiding it the whole time, the lazy thing.

Now he was curious. "Where did you hide it, Merlin ?" he whispered in the dark haired boy's ear . He would enjoy his servant's shocked face when he saw that same mace at their next training. If Merlin would only continue talking like this!

"He has so many clothes, not that I am jealous but it's always cold and he has more than he needs! All the lords and knights in the castle give their old clothes to their servants; even Morgana gives her old cloaks to Gwen. I just couldn't wash the wine stain out until later, and then it was ruined. I am not a thief! I swear I didn't mean to ruin that shirt. It did not even fit him anymore and it was cold. I just thought if that shirt was stained, he might give it to me. It would be my best shirt ever, even though it's old and has a wine stain on it," Merlin mumbled somehow guiltily.

The mace forgotten, Arthur stared in shock. It never came to his mind that Merlin didn't own any warm clothes. He thought about all the times he had ordered Merlin to put on his warmest clothes before hunts and Merlin would just show up with only his old, thin jacket on his back.

"But then I thought what if he just throws it away and puts me in the stocks for ruining it? So I just hid it with the mace, under Arthur's bed, " Merlin mumbled innocently, to whomever he imagined he was talking to in his sleep .

He had not even considered Merlin the type that would feel shy to ask him for something. Still, he never asked Arthur for anything for himself, at least not that Arthur remembered. Did he look so cruel that Merlin could not tell him what he needed? That he just did all these stupid things , just so he could to have a old shirt of Arthur's?

"No, he will never find them, and they are just under his head every night. " Merlin mumbled happily and giggled in his sleep , then he hugged Arthur like he was his favorite teddy bear. He didn't have the heart to refuse Merlin when he was that skinny and cold in his arms. He would just tease Merlin for being a baby tomorrow. He stroked Merlin's head absentmindedly tucking the blankets tighter around them both.

"I have some important things to do for you when we are back home, idiot" he whispered in his finally peacefully sleeping friend's ear.

…

Thank you for reading

I would love reviews!

sahba


End file.
